


Team Free Will (2.0)

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: Considering it seems Cas won't be in the show till episode 13 (in February!) I thought I'd try and fix that ending. I suck at summaries but here goes.Sam and Dean start getting suspicious after they haven't seen Cas for months. When they realise what's going on, they try to work out a plan to save their friend, and at the same time find Jack to help.





	Team Free Will (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from a couple of the synopsises of episodes in the season. Also, Cas uses a Winchester code word! Hopefully you enjoy.

Dean had been sitting in the war room of the bunker for a while now. He had found a case, but hadn’t gone to Sam with it. It was still early, and he hadn’t woken up yet, not to mention, though he didn’t really think of this as his excuse, how he had a few other things on his mind. Things had been strange, for a while. They still hadn’t gotten Jack back yet, so Dean wasn’t exactly surprised that Cas was still out looking for him, but that didn’t explain his mostly media silence. It had been weeks, months even, since they had any contact other than a few phone calls. It didn’t seem right, and Dean couldn’t get that nagging feeling out of his head. They just got him back and then Jack had screwed everything up. Of course, he knew it wasn’t exactly Jack’s fault. He just wanted to protect them, like Cas would have, and managed to make a stupid decision while doing so. Like father, like son, Dean thought.

“Hey.” Dean was ripped from his thoughts as his brother had clearly just come out of his slumber and sat down opposite him.

“Hey.” he grumbled.

Sam took a look at the computer in front of Dean and sighed. “Found anything on Jack yet?” that had been their main focus point for a while. They got close to him once, when Jack attempted to get their mother back and messed things up even more, but nothing since then.

“No, not yet.”

“Well, have you heard from Cas recently?”

Dean gave a humourless laugh. Sam really seemed to be reading his mind. It wasn’t too surprising, in all honesty. He was worried too, he had heard even less from the angel than Dean had.

Dean shook his head. “Not for a few days, haven’t seen him since Jack went missing.” he said. “Anyway,” he flipped the laptop screen to face Sam, who grabbed it and pulled it closer to himself. “I did find a case.”

“Two women went missing in a small town in Idaho. Both bodies were found a few days after each of their respective disappearances with” Sam took a deep breath and nodded, “ritualistic cuts around their necks, torsos, arms, and legs. Police suspect...foul play.” Sam looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Seriously? They had to include that after mentioning they had cuts like that?”

Dean shrugged and turned to screen back towards him. “Well, they could have been trying to beef up the report a bit. There isn't much more information to give, it seems. Anyway, what do you say to a field trip?”

Sam sighed. “I mean, Idaho is quite far. What if something happens involving Jack while we're gone?”

“Dude. The kid could be in Australia for all we know. One day’s drive won't slow us down if something happens.”

Sam couldn't exactly argue with that. Besides, Jack was smart. If he didn't want to be found, then unfortunately, it will be pretty hard to find him, wherever they were. So, he conceded.

“Alright. So, witches?” Sam asked. Know the enemy, and all that.

“Hopefully, no, likely, unfortunately yes. Anyway. I'll be down by the car; hurry up.” He got up and left to the garage.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, staring after him. “We haven't even eaten yet.”  
***  
After making sure they had everything they might need, they set off. For a sixteen hour drive. Sure, they drove around the country on a regular basis, but that didn't mean they enjoyed such long drives.

They had been on the road only a few hours when Dean took his phone out. When they were younger, Sam used to hate how Dean would talk on the phone while driving, but he gave up a while ago to talk him out of it, especially considering it did come in handy. It could be a hunter needing help. Sam raised an eyebrow as he started dialling.

“Who are you calling?”

“Cas.”

Sam frowned. “You sure? I mean, he said he's still busy with Jack, and we probably don't need his help for this.”

“Yeah, well, the guy has a few things to answer as to why he hasn't shown his face for so long.” Dean said as he put the phone to his ear. “If he doesn't show up on his own, I'll give him a reason to.”

The phone rang three times before someone picked up and Cas’ voice sounded over the line.

“Hello, Dean. Have you found anything on Jack yet?”

Dean sat up straighter, being slightly taken aback. “Well, first of all, hey Cas. Good to hear from you too.”

“My apologies. That was rude of me.”

“It's fine.” Dean said. “And no, we haven't found him yet. But there is something else.”

“What is it?”

Sam was still looking at Dean curiously as Dean almost missed the turn right and forced Sam against the door.

“We have this case, and we could really use your help. If you could come, we'd very much appreciate it.”

“I'm sorry, Dean. I'm busy.”

Dean was actually shocked by that response, and if he didn't have years of experience at covering up his surprise, he didn't know how he'd react.

“What?”

“I'm still following leads, trying to find the Nephilim. I'm sure you can handle it.”

Dean didn't even know why this felt so wrong for a little while, but then he started to think. For one, Cas would not refer to Jack as ‘the Nephilim’, not since everything has happened.

For two, Dean started remembering some things, as well as something Cas himself said.

I always come when you call.

No matter what was going on in the world, whenever Cas was himself, he'd always go to Dean if he needed his help. He made some stupid mistakes, but if he knew they needed him, he'd always come. He would never just turn them down like this.

Sam seemed to notice his thinking. “What is it?”

Dean didn't answer him. Instead, he spoke into the phone. “Okay, well, let us know if you find anything.”

“I will, Dean. Goodbye.”

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He hung up before the person on the other line did, and straight away started frantically dialling again.

“Who are you calling now?”

“Another hunter.”

Sam frowned again. “Why?”

Dean placed the phone to his ear again as he answered Sam. “So they can take the case. Because we aren't going to Idaho. We're going to find Cas.”

“Why, what's wrong?” Sam asked, starting to sound worried. “Is he okay?”

“I doubt it.” Dean said, as the phone rang. “Something’s wrong.”  
***  
Asmodeus never had much respect for their past king of hell, but at least he picked a fairly good location for headquarters. Good enough to keep a seraph and an archangel locked up securely. At least he didn't have to bother with food for them. Only keeping up appearances, whenever the Winchesters wished to see or speak to their angel, not that he enjoyed it. Those humans became tiresome very quickly, which is why he usually cut the formalities and went straight to business when they called. Maybe he should change that if he didn't want to raise suspicions, he thought as he hung up and placed the phone down on the table.

“That was your friend. Again.” Asmodeus said, strolling in front of Castiel's cell.

Tormenting the angel wasn't a necessity, of course, but it didn't hurt. Maybe he could help find Jack, but he knew he would never help him, so might as well.

Cas turned around at the sound of the voice, putting as much hate into his expression as he could. There was blood on his lip, clear from one glance. The wound had healed but he didn't exactly have access to water to wash any blood off. The injuries to his torso were a different story. How demons got access to angel blades was a question needed to be asked, but at that moment, his inability to keep himself on his foot was more of a pressing matter on his mind, but still didn't over power his need to get out. Find Sam and Dean, find Jack. That was the problem to Asmodeus. Cas couldn't help be curious as to how much he is able to annoy people, considering about a week prior to Asmodeus finding him, he managed to annoy himself into resurrection, and now he was so frustrating that demons were beating on him almost everyday. His intense strong-headedness to find a way out seemed to annoy the latest king of hell a bit too much.

“What did they say?” Cas asked. He didn’t expect any insight, but couldn't help hoping.

“Just wondering if you could help them out. I told them you were busy.”

Cas looked up out of the metal bars at the demon traipsing in front of the cell. He glanced at the angel with mild amusement on his otherwise unreadable face, and it filled him up with enough anger to push himself up enough to grab onto the bars, until he was almost face to face with Asmodeus.

“Bite me.” he spat.

The prince met his eye for a second but didn't really respond. Instead, he walked away and Cas gave up trying to steady himself and slid down the bars.

“How are you doing, Cassie?” the person in the cell beside him drawled.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

He could practically tell he was smirking. “Oh, come on.” Lucifer whined. “I want out of here too.”

“Well, I have bigger things on my mind than you at the moment.”

“Right.” came his reply. “Those humans who you call your friends.”

“They need me.” Cas said, trying to convince himself as much as Lucifer. He didn't want to admit how much the cosmic entity that took on his form in the empty got in his head.

“Of course they do. You're an angel. But that's all, isn't it? You're strong, and they can use you.” Cas ignored this remark. “So why don't you work with me?” his voice came again. “I am your big brother after all.”

“Stop.” Cas almost yelled. “It may be true we are both angels, but I left that part of my family behind a long time ago, and even more so you. The Winchesters are my family.”

“Oh, is that true?” he said, and Cas could practically see him, his smugness. “Then tell me...where are they now?”

“Asmodeus has made it pretty clear to them that I'm...okay.”

“Mm, I get it.” Lucifer said, a smirk sneaking into his voice. “But don't tell me if it was one of those brothers who went off the grid for so long, the other would not turn over heaven and hell to find them.”

Cas let his head rest against the metal bars and sighed. He couldn't deny that. But he also couldn't let the devil get into his head. Besides, he's gone off on his own enough to make it normal for him to do so. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe they'd realise something was wrong if he hadn't done it so much.  
***  
Sam and Dean got back to the bunker far quicker than it took for them to travel out to where they were, and Dean was already preparing to leave while Sam was searching for Cas’ phone. They should have done that weeks ago.

What the hell were they thinking? The last time they had seen Cas, not only was he spun out from Jack, but he had gone to ask the angels if they had him. The angels who likely wanted him dead after everything.

Dean took a final swig of his beer, before heading out of the kitchen. He didn't care he would be driving. Truth be told, he has driven quite a few times after a beer, although that could have something to do with them driving so much.

“Did you find him?” Dean asked, entering the war room.

Sam sighed. “Something’s interfering with the GPS. I can't track it.”

“Well, he did mention heaven has terrible reception.”

Sam creased his brow and looked up. “You think the angels got him?”

“Who else?”

Sam shut his laptop and walked up to Dean. “You've called his phone and he...or someone at least, picked up. I don't think he's with them.”

“Okay, well, we need to go anyway.”

He grabbed up the bag he had put on the table with his keys, and headed to the door. Sam jumped up and grabbed his arm, blocking his path.

“Where are you going?” he asked him. “We have no idea where he is or how to find him.”

“No.” Dean said, taking his phone out. “But whenever I call him, the first thing that's said is about Jack. So, let's see what happens if I say we have information on him.”

The phone rang twice before Asmodeus reluctantly picked it up. Keeping hostages was far harder work than he wished.

“Hello.”

In the bunker, Dean tried hard not to let his anger or worry through. “Hey Cas. How are you?”

“I'm good, Dean.” Asmodeus replied, still the gravelly voice of the angel. “Any new information on Jack?”

Dean gritted his teeth. This was definitely not right. “Yeah, actually. But, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I'd rather not discuss this over the phone. Do you want to meet.”

Asmodeus paused briefly. He wasn't stupid. He knew if they were to meet, he'd have to bring the actual angel. The Winchesters were cautious and they likely knew his mannerisms. It's one thing to pretend to be him over the phone, another in person. But they had information on the Nephilim, and he had a tight reign on Castiel. If something took a wrong turn, Sam and Dean were only humans after all.

“I'd be glad to meet, Dean. Where would you want to?”

The phone call ended soon after that, and Dean continued out to the garage, with Sam almost jogging after him to catch up.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus had gone over to Castiel again. Cas seemed to be surprised. He never really went to him twice in one day, only when he thought messing with the angel was interesting.

He grabbed the bars and stared down at the angel on the ground. He slightly regretted hurting him that much, if he was injured the Winchesters would be able to tell. He stared pityingly. Oh well, he's an angel. Even from an angel blade he'd heal pretty quickly. A few hours should be plenty.

“Get up.” he ordered. When Cas didn't move, he added “We're going to see your friends.”  
***  
Three hours was far too long to wait to meet with someone who may or may not be Cas, but they needed a safe location and enough time to prepare something to say. They had chosen a secluded field, although they it didn't help with knowing what to say. They had no clue.

“I hope he's okay.” Sam said, as they waited.

“Well, we'll see.” Dean said, but he didn't sound convinced.

Asmodeus had stopped about a quarter mile from the meet up. They had come pretty securely, two demons plus him and Cas. The seraph was cuffed around his wrists, still somewhat struggling to stay on his feet. His wound had healed mostly, but it was still more than he was usually used to, and it was painful.

Asmodeus placed a hand on his shoulder, which under normal circumstances he would have shaken off, but he didn't have much choice there.

“Now, listen to me angel. We are sending you in alone only because we don't want to make anyone suspicious. But remember, you don't have wings, but we can still appear in a second if needed.” he stood in front of him to meet his eyes. He wanted to intimidate, but Cas stood his ground and stared back. “I recommend you stick with the deal, otherwise it won't just be you who will be locked up. Ask about the child, briefly answer questions so that they think everything is fine, and then we will take you back. Do you understand?”

Cas stared at him, jaw forward. “Yes.” he conceded. No way to get out of it.

“Good.” Asmodeus said and signalled for the demons to remove the cuffs.

Cas stood still for a moment before making his way to to the meeting. They walked together for a further hundred meters before the demons stopped him.

“We'll be right behind you.” and they disappeared.

Cas took a breath and walked forward, spotting the impala before Sam and Dean, but when he saw them, he swallowed, forcing his feet to go forward. He's getting them involved in this mess as well and he hates that he has to, not to mention them possibly handing Jack over to the demons.

“Cas!” Dean yelled when he saw him.

Cas caught his eye and then Sam’s, nodding a quick nod before looking away. He was an angel, but he could hardly ever lie to the Winchesters if he was making eye contact.

“Sam. Dean.”

Dean huffed a laugh, and took out a flask from his pockets. He looked up and Cas met his eye again.

“Could I?”

He nodded and put his hand out in front of him, allowing Dean to pour some of the holy water over his skin. He hated it. Asmodeus must have realised they'd test him or something, although he was slightly surprised they didn't do it when he originally came back. That got him to think a bit, but only for a little while, as Dean took out a silver knife and cut across his palm, watching as it healed quickly.

Both brothers sighed.

“Good to see you, man.”

Cas wished he could say the same, but all this meeting seemed to be doing was reassuring the Winchesters that he was fine. Instead, he did what he was told.

“What news do you have about Jack?”

Both Sam and Dean frowned and shared a look.

“We'll get to that, but hold on a second.” Sam said. “Where have you been?”

“I…” he paused. He started to think. He knew there was no way he could let them know where he'd been, they were watching him. But maybe he could warn them. “I had to go all the way up to...Poughkeepsie to follow the lead I had.” he said after a moment's thought.

He knew the brothers had code words. Maybe it was time he used one himself, which is why he was careful to place a slight emphasis on the word, just hoping it was subtle enough so Asmodeus only thinks he was making something up.

It was clearly enough to alert Sam and Dean, at least. Their faces dropped and they glanced over at each other.

“I was quite far away. You can understand that's why I didn’t come earlier, right?”

“Okay, just stop.” Dean said. It was getting a bit obvious. Hopefully they understood. “You wanted to know about Jack?”

Cas nodded, trusting they wouldn't tell him anything actually important.

“There was a storm in Nebraska.” Dean made up on the spot, just hoping Jack wasn't actually there. “Power went out in a whole town. I thought it could be him.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you. I better get back to...follow that lead.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Just...stay in touch.” he said, with a reassuring touch to his shoulder, turning away with Sam.

When they got a few meters away from the impala, the both looked at each other. Most people may not have been able to communicate like them, but they worked together for most of their lives. Sam looked at him and then motioned with his head to the driver's side door, then he signalled to himself and at one of the bushes near it. Dean nodded in understanding.

Therefore, Dean got into the car and Sam went around the other side, opened up the passenger side door, but didn't get in. Instead, he crouched down beside the car, a difficult task considering his height. Dean started the motor and drove, slow enough so Sam could keep up until the impala was hidden by the shrubbery, at which point Sam snuck out from behind the black car and hid close to the bush, careful not to be spotted.

It took a few minutes before any movement happened in front of him, but then everything happened at once. Two people came out from God knows where and surrounded Cas, and then a third man which caused Sam to inadvertently take a breath in, followed them, looking too serene, and cuffing Cas again, pushing him ahead of him.

Dean was right. Cas was definitely in trouble.  
***  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean had been saying that the whole drive. “We should have attacked there and then.”

“We didn't have the colt and we don't know if anything else would have worked.” Sam said. His computer was open but he had no idea what to search. “Dean!”

He froze in his pacing and stared at his brother. Both of them had been wound up for hours now. If anything, Asmodeus was worse than the angels having Cas. Some people were still on Cas’ side in heaven, not so much in hell.

“What?”

Sam gestured to the seat next to him. “Sit down, let's figure this out.”

Dean grumbled but sat down. “Why the hell didn't we check in with him earlier?”

“Dean, I'm worried too, but we had no way of knowing any of this.” Sam said truthfully. “Let's find him.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Alright.” and he got up.

Sam frowned. “Where are you going?”

“Just…I had an idea.” He hoped that was enough, but Sam clearly didn't agree and raised an eyebrow. “I'll let you know if this blows up in my face.”

That was all the explanation he was willing to give as he walked to his room and shut the door behind him. Once he was in, he took a deep breath and sighed. Even after all those years, he still felt stupid doing what he planned, but his friend was in danger and be damned if they were going to lose him again. He knew he couldn’t exactly reach out to Cas, or at least he wouldn't be able to get back to him, but there was someone he hoped he could reach.

He knelt down in front of his bed and put his arms together.

“Alright, kid. I know you aren’t an angel, but Sam said you can hear angel radio. So, if you can hear this...we need you Jack.” It would have only been a few months ago when he'd have been malicious towards him, but they were past that. “Cas is in trouble. Castiel. I know you...care about him. I know you feel like you're protecting us by being away, but we need your help. Please.”

He turned his head around to search the small room for Jack. It was a gesture usually reserved for Cas when he prayed to him, but they had another asset now. But nothing came. No noise of wings or any response. Damn it.

Disappointed and worried, Dean stood back up. They'll find him. Both of them.  
***  
Jack had no idea where he was. He hasn't really for a while. He thought if he didn't know where he was, maybe it would be harder for anyone else to find him.

All he knew, was that there was this voice in his head. More like a feeling. He couldn’t understand what it was, or what it said, but it made him uneasy. That has been a constant feeling that didn't truly belong to him, but it was stronger then.

He didn't understand. He had tried so hard to shut that off. Those voices that hurt him more than anything else, but they kept coming back. But there was something about the voice that made him tense up and pay more attention. He couldn’t place it, though. He has been having these feelings for a while. Mostly some kind of distant pain, but there was...desperation? Something in that sense that stopped him in his tracks.

It didn't last long, and he kept walking, although he left a gap open in his mind he usually tried to shut out. It was cold outside, he could tell, but he didn't really feel it. He didn't sleep too much either, so it didn't wake him up. That's why he settled down in an alleyway. Hopefully morning would come quickly.

But despite him not being completely human, he still sometimes needed to rest, and he was exhausted. He had screwed so much up and he didn't want to dream or think of that, but even he needed sleep sometimes. So he drifted off.

It was a weird sleep. He didn't really dream, usually. He didn't even know what it was all like to dream, but this vision kept coming into his head that night.

“So,” a voice said that caused Jack to squirm slightly in his sleep, “your friends’ advice seemed to be meaningless. It wasn't even accurate.”

The angel who was kneeling in front of him was breathing heavily, teeth gritted. Slowly, he lifted his head up to glare at the man still adorning the white suit.

“Good.” he said, defiantly, earning him a kick.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back. The groan quickly turned into panting, but he didn't give in. He continued to scowl at his captor, who didn't seem so amused. He pulled out a sharp blade, glinting silver in the dim light of the fire lit torches. He didn't bother with wasting any time, and instead ran the blade along the angel’s still clothed abdomen. Drawing a long, red, bleeding line down his stomach, and forcing him to scream out in pain.

And forcing Jack to wake up, also panting.

“Castiel.”  
***  
Sam and Dean hardly slept. They managed to lose two of their team within one day of each other, and now they knew one of them was in danger. Dean was in the kitchen making coffee when he almost spilled the entire content of the mig on him at the sound of wings.

“Dean.” said a worried voice, that caused Dean to explain some profanity out if shock.

He spun round quickly and caught site of the kid standing there, in front of him.

“Jack.” he said in disbelief and walked closer to him. “What happened? Are you okay? Did you hear me?”

Jack tilted his head and it was such a familiar gesture by that point. Those moments really helped Dean see his chosen father in the kid rather than Lucifer.

“That was you who called.” Jack said slowly. “I think I heard you. I'm not sure.”

Dean let go of a short breathy laugh. “Well, why are you here then? I mean, it's great you are, but why?”

Jack met his eyes and then looked around the bunker, but whether out of wariness or just nostalgia, Dean couldn't tell.

“Castiel is in danger. You need to find him.”

Dean put his cup down and got closer to Jack. “Yeah, we know.” He wanted information. They couldn't find Cas, maybe Jack could. “Do you know where he is.”

Jack looked down at his toes, thinking. “He's with the bad man. The one who hurt you and Sam.”

“Asmodeus.” Dean said. “Yeah, we know. But where? Location, Jack.”

He knew he was putting too much pressure on him, but they didn't have time to waste. Those dickbags could be doing God knows what.

“It's dark. Old.” Jack tried to think back to his dream. Or vision. “It's big and...there are brick walls and cells. As if people were locked up there.”

Dean stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open. Before the penny dropped and he sighed.

“He didn't abandon Crowley’s headquarters.” he clapped Jack on the shoulder on his way out of the kitchen. “You did good, Jack. Now come on, let's tell Sam and rescue your father.”  
***  
The impala pulled up not too far away from the abandoned facility Crowley situated himself in. Dean looked out of his window at the dimly lit building and then twisted around in his seat to face Jack.

“Alright. Here's the plan. I'll search the place for Cas, you guys keep a lookout of the building. If anything happens, shout to me, alright?”

“Dean.” Sam started. “Seriously? You think I'm okay with you wondering the place with God knows how many demons, including a freaking prince of hell?”

“I don't care if you're okay with it, I'm doing it. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Jack.”

“I want to help.” Jack spoke up.

“Yeah, you will.” Dean assured. “You and Sam will make sure no one tries to kill me.”

He made to leave but Sam grabbed his arm. “We're going in. Keeping a lookout from inside.”

Dean sighed. He knew there was hardly any point trying to convince him otherwise, but he didn't like it. He didn't say anything, though, just got out of the car. He took the colt out of his pocket and took a look at it.

“Hey.” he called to Sam and threw the gun at him. He almost dropped it from surprise. “Have it on you.”

“Dude, what the hell? You're the one on your own.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, well, if you insist on coming in, you might as well guard yourself.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned away, but followed his brother, Jack close behind. They got to the door and Dean pulled out his gun as well. Jack didn't have one. He was technically still a baby, they weren't going to give him a gun. Granted, they gave him a fake ID and tried to get him tattooed, and he'd already accidently killed a man, but still. Though, admittedly, getting him a phone could have been helpful.

Dean opened the door slowly and was surprised at how quiet it was, considering how old the building seemed to be.

“Okay, remember the plan.”

Dean quickly slipped away and left Sam and Jack alone. He searched along the walls and it wasn't hard to find the cells Jack mentioned.

Meanwhile, it only took a few minutes after Dean left for some demons to wander across Sam and Jack, because that was just their luck.

“Great.” Sam sighed. At least they had the knife. Quieter than a gunshot.

Dean could hear the commotion in the background, but none of it sounded like Sam or Jack was in any trouble. They could handle themselves, so Dean continued jogging along the bars in the wall, glancing into every one of them, until he got to one that actually had someone in it.

The person was turned away from Dean, and it was dark. He was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but his coat was unmistakable. It might have changed since he died, but it was still clear who it was.

“Cas!” Dean called out, and for a second he worried it was worse than just a beating, but then the figure twisted over and Dean felt a new wave of anger.

He recognised him, but his features were so beaten up, despite him being an angel, Dean struggled to see who he was. There was a pool of blood underneath him and his face was cut up and smashed.

“Are you okay, buddy?” he asked knowing it was a stupid question.

Cas managed to sit up. “Dean. You understood my code.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well, subtlety has never been your strong suit.”

Cas smiled guiltily. “Sorry. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble.”

Dean shook his head as a demon yelled from the background. “Don't worry about that. Now, let's get you out of here.”

He stood back and pointed his gun at the lock on the door, but Cas put his hand up. “Wait! It will rouse Asmodeus.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Dean asked, more panicked than he'd care to admit.

“Hopefully use the gun for something more fun.” came a voice from the next cwell over, and Dean instinctively pointed hs gun in the sound’s direction. “Like shooting yourself in the foot.”

Dread filled Dean. He recognised that voice, and it became even clearer the closer he got to him. “Lucifer?”  
***  
Back in the entrance hall of the building, more and more demons were coming but Jack couldn't concentrate. His eyes kept drifting over to where Dean ran to find Cas. Sam had to actually save him from a few demons clutches, and eventually he had enough. He was holding Sam down. Maybe he could help Dean and Cas.

He jumped up from where he was knocked over on the ground and turned to Sam who had just managed to stab another demon in the stomach.

“I'll be back soon.” he said as he sprinted over to find Dean.

“Jack!” Sam yelled.

He cursed under his breath and turned back just in time to see a demon who had clearly just came to them run back on where he came from.

“Damn it!” he said. He knew he was probably going to warn his boss about who was downstairs. He was screwed.  
***  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean spat at the devil.

“Uh, isn't it obvious? They captured me when they did your buddy over there. We were kind of having a family dinner together.”

“Angels tried to kill me and Lucifer tried to push me into a corner to work with him.” Cas elaborated.

Dean stared from one cell to the other, finally landing on the first one. “Remember when I told you to not do anything stupid, Cas?”

“Enough chit chat.” Lucifer cut in. “I want to know how you'll get us out of here.”

“Us?” Dean asked. “You aren't coming.”

The archangel gave a laugh that, if possible, made Dean hate him even more.

“Well, I guess you'll never find your mother then.” he taunted as Dean's jaw clenched. “Yeah, I mean, I'm here, so obviously I can travel back there as well.”

“You needed a prophet and a spell to open the doorway and from what you told me, it closed pretty quickly.”

“Oh, for the love of Dad, can you shut up for a little while?” Lucifer said, throwing his head back. “ It's always yap, yap, yap with you, isn't it?”

“Give me one good reason why I should even consider helping you?”

“Uh, duh. I'm an archangel. Powerful and all.”

“They took your grace.” Cas grunted, still obviously in pain.

Lucifer couldn't stare at him, so he made do with looking at the wall of his cell.

“Seriously, can you shut up?”

“Oh, so...so you're human?” Dean only half asked and let out a laugh. “That's just...that's great.”

Lucifer put up a finger. “Mostly human. I could still crush you if I needed.”

“Dean?”

All three of them looked towards the source of the sound.

“Jack?” Cas said in shock.

“Jack?” Lucifer quickly followed, but his tone of voice was more greed than anything else.

Jack looked around at them and smiled. “Father!”

Lucifer grinned, and held his arms out. “Finally! I found my-”

“Not you.” Jack cut him off and walked over to Dean who was standing in front of Cas’ cell and spoke in to the angel. “Castiel, are you alright?”

“Oh my...seriously? Him? Why would you? I'm your dad, Jack.” no one paid him any attention. “Um, hello. Anyone? I'd like a quiet moment with my son.”

“Yeah, well, I don't think he wants a moment with you.” Dean rounded on him, going as close to face to face as he could. “And that is why we don't need you. You can't even open the portal, even if we wanted you to. So go rot in hell and be happy if we don't toss you back to that world.”

He smirked, making sure Lucifer could see him, and then turned back to Jack. “Jack. Do you think you could open this cell so it doesn't alert the whole building?”

Jack stared up at him, lips parted. Clearly the kid wasn't too keen on using his powers just yet.  
***  
Sam was managing with demons on his own fine enough, but he started to worry about Jack. He just took off and he was just a kid, he may be a Nephilim, but he could still get hurt.

His thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice drifting over to him.

“Well, the Winchesters found their way here.” Asmodeus said. “Now, where’s the Nephilim.”

Sam sighed. “Crap.”  
***  
“Dean!”

The yell broke the air as Jack was still contemplating what to do. He didn't exactly have full control of his powers yet, but it didn't matter.

“I guess it's too late anyway.” Dean said, and pushed Jack out of the way. “Stand back.”

And he shot. The bullet hit the metal with a loud clang and the door shot open so quick, the dust roused by the movement caused Dean to cough. Once the dust cleared slightly, he rushed in and threw one of Cas’ arms around his neck, supporting him out of the cell.

“I got you. Come on.”

They rushed back as quick as they could to where Sam was, and saw he was definitely overwhelmed. 4 demons were on his tail. He could have possibly handled them, and if it wasn't for Asmodeus standing there, viewing everything like it was a TV show, he could have been fine. Dean grabbed the angel blade he had taken in.

“Hey.” he said, tapping Jack on the shoulder. “Can you use this?” He asked as a couple of the remaining demons advanced on him.

Jack glanced down at the blade, and then put his hand out in front of him, palm aimed at the demon. His eyes flashed yellow and the demon screamed and went up in a puff of smoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Nice.” he said, and threw the blade into the heart of the only demon now left. That is other than Asmodeus, who strolled comfortably over to them.

“Jack. I had been searching for you.”

“Leave him alone.” Cas groaned out, as Sam joined their side.

Asmodeus didn't seem to care. He walked closer to Jack, who had stood in front of the group without even noticing. Sam would have smiled that the kid’s first instinct was to protect them, but he was too busy glaring at Asmodeus and trying to think of a plan. Cas had gone heavy on Dean's shoulder and Dean just wanted to get out of there. He needed help, and considering he was an angel, when he needed some help it was definitely a big thing.

Asmodeus grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him closer to him. Sam grabbed the colt I'm his hand, but he couldn't fire. He'd know he'd do that. He needed to catch him off guard.

A smile crossed the prince’s face and it sent a chill right down Dean's spine. He pulled Jack into a far too forceful hug, and Dean could sense himself hating him more by the second.

Thankfully, Jack seemed to have learned something about how to use his powers, even if he was scared to do so if things didn't absolutely require it.

“No!” he yelled, and the demon was thrown against the wall. Laughing.

“You're strong. That's great. I can teach you a lot.”

Jack seemed to gain some confidence. He stepped forward, his eyes dangerously bright, and Asmodeus actually looked kind of shocked. Maybe he was more powerful than he thought.

“I can't…” Jack started, panting. “I don't know why...I can't hurt you.”

Asmodeus laughed. “You still have some things to learn, then.

Sam grabbed the gun in his hand tighter, but didn't shoot. He thought Jack should have this.

“I don't want to learn from you! My mother and father wanted me to do good. I want to do good.”

“Yet you can't hurt me.”

Everything stood still. It was one of those seconds that seemed like an hour before Sam decided enough was enough.

“Jack.” he called. Jack turned around, his eyes still that shade of yellow that was scarily similar to the princes’, even if it was only his iris. Sam lifted up the gun and tossed it over to him. “That can hurt him.”

Jack stared at the weapon. He hadn't held one before, and despite the situation, human things interested him. He had, however, seen the Winchesters using guns before, so he copied them. He lifted the gun, his finger on the trigger. It was shaking slightly, but it was steady enough to aim with, as he wasn't that far away. He pointed it at the demon and, taking a deep breath, pulled.

Asmodeus’ eyes want wide only for a split second, before he slid down the wall, with a yellow glow, and he was gone. Jack almost fell to the floor.

Dean stared ahead for a second longer. He was actually gone. He was dead, and they had the team back together. He then became very aware of the weight on his back and lowered the limp angel onto the ground.

“Cas!” Sam said, kneeling down beside them.

Dean lifted up his shirt, and could straight away see a mark that would have already killed him if he was human. He looked up pleadingly at Jack.

“Can you heal him?”

“I…” he seemed to freeze, “I don't know how.”

“Jack.” San said, more calmly. “Just try.”

He was breathing heavily, looking around at the three of them. He swallowed. He wanted to do good, to be good. He wanted Castiel to be okay, and Sam and Dean as well.

He knelt down beside them. He thought back to how Castiel tried to heal the security guard. It was painful to think about, but he had to. He took his right hand and pressed two fingers to the fainted angels forehead. I brief yellow glow flashed across Cas’ wound, and then he woke up. The cuts were still there mostly and he still looked half like death, but it was slightly better.

“That's all I know how to do. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Jack.” Dean said, as he checked over Cas. “Cas, you okay?”

The angel looked up at his face and squinted. He stared around all of them, and then his eyes landed on Asmodeus’ body, lying on the ground, vacant of any life.

“Seems I missed a lot.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, buddy.” he said, as Sam helped him onto Dean's shoulder. Once they were strong enough on their feet, Sam and Jack took the lead out to the car, despite not having the keys, and Dean trailed behind with Cas. When they got to the doors, Dean paused and gave a short laugh.

“What is it?”

“I'm just thinking what you did to piss off all of the princes, considering every one you met seemed to have a vendetta against you.”

“Well, there are many beings on this earth that want me dead.” Cas said casually. 

“Yeah, well, there are also beings who want you alive, so when we get home, we're going to have a long talk about what quantifies a stupid move. Oh, and FYI, a dinner party with the devil is in the top ten.”

“Only top 10?”

Dean looked at him as he turned his head and met his blue eyes. He laughed and shook his head. “Come on, let's go.”

They walked out to the car where Sam and Jack were already waiting. Dean could see them smiling, and he felt himself grin as well. Yeah, their lives sucked often, and those few months were tough, especially that night, but something did come out of it at least. They had their team back together.

Team Free Will (2.0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, if you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. They brighten my day!


End file.
